Charmed Heirs Volume One
by The Wiccan Writer Next Door
Summary: Charmed is back, with Piper and Leo's children Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. The new protectors of the innocents are now trying to adjust to their new lifestyle. But does it all work out for these three siblings?


**Charmed Heirs: Volume One**

**Charmed is back, with Piper and Leo's children Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. The new protectors of the innocents are now trying to adjust to their new lifestyle. But does it all work out for these three siblings? As if warlocks, demons and darklighters won't enough they have other problems as well.**

**Episode One: Genesis**

**A tragic car accident leaves Melinda in the care of her two older brothers Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt tries to care for his younger siblings, Chris struggles with the loss of his parents and Melinda's coin is spinning. Does it all work out for these siblings or will their new lifestyle be too much to handler?**

Melinda stood outside waiting for her dad's car. She glanced at her phone. No messages no missed calls. Then she heard a car horn. She looked up and saw that it was her parent's car. She ran over and opened the door.

"Your late." Melinda said and she got in the back seat. She put her shoulder bag down on the car floor.

"Sorry Honey, your dad had car issues." Piper said, smiling back at her youngest child and her only daughter.

"I did not have car issues. It was your sisters." Leo said. Melinda laughed in the back seat; if her dad ever had a problem he always blamed it on her aunts, her mom's sisters.

"You always blame Phoebe and Paige." Piper said.

"I do not." Leo said.

"You guys are embarrassing." I said and picked up my book, Dracula.

"Melinda there's only you around." Leo said.

"Still embarrassing." I said. Piper smirked.

The next thing Melinda could remember was a really bright light and her mother screaming.

Melinda found herself with glass poking at her and even stuck in her skin and being covered with blood. She could smell smoke and she felt very dizzy. Everything around her was spinning and all she could hear was ringing in her ears. Then she felt cold hands pulling her out of the car and hold her up. She could see someone's face but her eyesight was too blurred to make out any details.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" the person asked.

"Melinda." Melinda said and then she blanked out.

Opening credits

Melinda had been home from the hospital a week now. The Warren Manor had changed since Piper and Leo had died. The funeral had been yesterday. Wyatt took on the role as guardian of Melinda since him didn't want her to move out of the house. Chris took the death of his parents hard, he didn't eat much and was quite most of the time.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and saw Chris sitting down at the table.

"Hey Chris do you want me to make you anything?" Wyatt asked. Chris just stared into space and ignored the question.

"Chris, come on you need to eat." Wyatt said. Chris continued to ignore Wyatt. Wyatt sat down at the table next to Chris.

"Chris I know it's hard but you need to eat something. You'll make yourself ill." Wyatt said in waited for Chris's response. After a few seconds Chris still didn't say anything.

"Chris please just talk to me." Wyatt said. Chris looks up at Wyatt buts says nothing. Chris looks down again. Wyatt sighs and gets up and walks towards the fridge.

"Thanks for moving back in." Chris said. Wyatt turns around and looks at Chris.

"I missed this place anyway. It's always been home-even when I moved out." Wyatt said. Wyatt sat back down next to Chris.

"Come on, talk to me. What's wrong Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm fine." Chris said.

"No Chris you're not. You're not coping. You can't keep everything bottled up Chris, it'll only get worse." Wyatt said.

"I can't." Chris said.

"Chris you can tell me anything. You know that." Wyatt said.

"No I can't because it hurts." Chris said. Wyatt pulled his brother in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay Chris, it's going be okay." Wyatt said. Wyatt let go of Chris and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"You need to eat something. You'll make yourself sick." Wyatt said.

"Don't lecture me Wy. I'm not your dorky little brother anymore." Chris said.

"I never said you dorky. But you are still my little brother." Wyatt said.

"I'll eat later. I'm going back to bed-I didn't sleep much last night." Chris said.

"Okay. But promise me you'll eat later." Wyatt said.

"I promise." Chris said and got up and walked out the door. Chris walked up the stairs and into his bedroom and shut the door. He picked up a bottle of Vodka from under the bed and drunk it. After drinking half of it he the hides it under the bed again and laid down. A tear rolled from his eye as he picked up a photo that was next to his bed. It was Piper and Leo on their wedding day.

Break.

Melinda is sitting in Caroline's car. Bonnie and Caroline are talking while Melinda is staring out of the car window.

"So Grams has been telling that I'm physic or something. She says our ancestors were around at Salam Witch Trails." Bonnie said.

"Really? That is so weird. Hey Melinda don't you have family from then?" Caroline asked.

"Uh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Melinda asked.

"Don't you have a family from the Salam Witch Trails?" Caroline asked.

"Why do you ask?" Melinda asked.

"My Grams said that our family are ancestors. She knew your mom's mom I think. A Patty Halliwell?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, yeah that was my mom's mom. I never meet her." Melinda said.

"I didn't know your families went way back." Caroline said.

"Either did I. But what is really weird is that Grams also said that my greatest ancestor was this witch-" Bonnie said before Caroline interrupted.

"Wait, a witch?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, well she must of meant someone accused of being a witch or something. Anyway, her name was Emily Bennett and she was very close friends with another powerful witch, Melinda Warren. She's related to-"Bonnie started before Melinda interrupted her.

"Me. Warren was the family name before Halliwell." Melinda said.

"You too should call the spirits or something." Caroline said.

"No!" Melinda said.

"I was just kidding." Caroline said.

"Yeah you don't actually buy this whole witch stuff do you?" Bonnie asked.

"It would explain that attic no one is allowed up to. She used to disappear up their all the time." Caroline said.

"Or those weird ingredients that are in her kitchen." Bonnie said.

"Okay let's change the subject. Now." Melinda said.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

"Chris I'm going out." Wyatt called up the stairs. When Chris didn't answer him Wyatt walked upstairs and knocked on Chris's door.

"Chris you alright?" Wyatt asked. Chris still didn't answer so Wyatt opened the door and saw Chris laying unconscious on his bed with an empty Vodka bottles around him. Wyatt quickly run over to him rolled him on to his side.

"Chris, Chris can you hear me?" Wyatt asked. Chris made no sound. Wyatt started to pick up the Vodka bottles from around the room and throw them in the bin. He filled a glass full of water and but in on Chris's dressing side table.

"Come on Chris." Wyatt said. Chris started to stir. Chris then opened his eyes and saw Wyatt.

"Wy-what are you doing in here?" Chris slurred out.

"Drink this." Wyatt commanded as he handed Chris the glass of water. Chris took and started to drink it, spilling half of it down his shirt.

"I'm all wet Wy." Chris slurred.

"Take your shirt off. I'll find you a dry one." Wyatt said. Wyatt walked over to his brother's wardrobe and opened the doors. Wyatt pulled out a white t-shirt and turned to find Chris vomiting on the floor. Wyatt run away to Chris.

"Hey you alright?" Wyatt asked. Chris vomited once more then laid down on the bed.

"Wy I'm sick." Chris slurred.

"I can see, you drink too much. Come sit up, I'll change your shirt." Wyatt said.

"Can't." Chris slurred.

"Okay try and get some sleep. On your side, in case you're sick again." Wyatt said and rolled Chris onto his side. Wyatt walked down stairs and wet a cloth and then walked back to Chris's room. Chris was sleeping on his side, where Wyatt left him. Wyatt bent down on the floor and started to rub at the vomit on the floor.

Melinda and Bonnie were walking through the halls.

"So you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes I am fine. I just wish everyone would keep asking me that." Melinda said.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. I mean your parents die and well, now Wyatt's taken care of you." Bonnie said.

"What's wrong with Wyatt?" Melinda asked offensively.

"Oh nothing, I mean it's going to be hard for you with the girl stuff you know." Bonnie said.

"I have aunts." I said.

"Hey check out the new guy." Bonnie said and Melinda and Bonnie paused outside the Main Office. Inside was the receptionist and a boy around about Melinda and Bonnie's age.

"Who do you think he is?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know but that is a very good back view." Bonnie said.

"I know right." Melinda said.

"Very good." Bonnie repeated. Then the bell went.

"We should get to class. Come on." Melinda said.

"Fine." Bonnie said.

Break

Chris woke up on his bed with a headache. He looked around his room and saw his white t-shirt at the end of his bed. He got up and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Chris could fairly remember Wyatt being in his room but he couldn't remember if that was before or after his Vodka binge. He poured himself a glass of water. He started to drink it and didn't hear Wyatt walk in.

"Have fun?" Wyatt asked. Chris turned around.

"Wyatt I didn't hear you come in." Chris said.

"So you gonna tell me what the fuck you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked although he knew Wyatt was talking about the Vodka.

"Don't play games with Chris. I want to know why the fuck you've been binge drinking and how long for! This isn't you Chris-Christ you even lecture me and when I go out!" Wyatt yelled.

"I don't have to answer that." Chris said.

"Yes Chris you do. Now start talking!" Wyatt commanded.

"Wyatt come on-"Chris started.

"Don't Wyatt come on me! Talk to me Chris now!" Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt I got a headache. Can't I just lay down and we talk later?" Chris asked.

"No Christopher we can't. Why did binge?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh it's Christopher now? Don't fucking come down on me! I don't have to listen to, I'm not your fucking kid brother anymore Wyatt!" Chris yelled.

"Chris I didn't mean it like that." Wyatt said.

"Then what Wyatt? What are doing here giving me the third degree? You think just because you can nil every fucking guy you meet that your fucking Mr. Amazing? I don't fucking need you telling me how to live my life!" Chris yelled and kicked one of the chairs over. Wyatt walked over to his younger brother and pulled him into a hug. Chris pushed him off.

"What fuck to you want Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"I want to know why you feel you got to get yourself pissed to cope." Wyatt said. Chris didn't say anything so Wyatt carried on.

"I know Chris. You're not an idiot who hides what they're feeling with alcohol. Chris I know it's hard right now. Our parents just died and I know it's hard. I know how you're feeling Chris. Just let me help you-you don't have to do this." Wyatt said. Chris started to laugh.

"Chris this isn't funny." Wyatt said.

"You going to ground me now Wyatt, is that it?" Chris asked.

"Chris I know I can't tell you what to do. You're twenty-two; you're in charge of your own life. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch my little brother destroy himself. Because to be honest, I care for him. Chris talk to me. Please." Wyatt said.

"Okay Wyatt you wanna hear why I've been drinking? Because I don't want to feel anymore. Are you happy now? Happy that I can't cope so much that I'm blocking everything with Vodka. Happy that I've got fucking pills stuffed in my pocket to block out everything?" Chris yelled and throw a clear bag full of white pills on the table. Wyatt walks over to the table and picks up the bag.

"Chris is this what I think it is?" Wyatt asked in a stern voice. Chris just looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

"Chris answer me." Wyatt said.

Melinda was walking home from school. She didn't know that she was being watched. From a distance, the Angel Of Death was watching.

"Ahh little Melinda. You may of missed me once but I always get what I come for. You name is still on my list." He said.

A gold coin on a table is spinning on its side.

Melinda's voice over, "Next time on Charmed Heirs."

"Chris you need to promise me this is going to stop." Wyatt said.

"Hi I'm Melinda." Melinda said.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said.

Chris sat on his bed and opened the bag. He tipped some onto his hand.

"Are you coping Wyatt? Because something tells me that your suppressing a lot of your emotions." Phoebe said and put her hand on Wyatt's arm.

"Is it possible for someone not to know they're a witch?" Melinda asked looking though the Book Of Shadows.

"Yeah if they had their powers blinded at a young age." Wyatt said.

"Oh." Melinda said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"It's nothing." Melinda said.

"Mom is dead. Dad is dead. Plain and simple." Chris said.

Ending Credits. 


End file.
